


Dizzy

by bisexualreina



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, jean and jakob, pregnancy announcements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Jean figures it is only fitting that she shares some news with Ola
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mention of death and parent loss

Jean had been shocked when students flooded the old, dank history classroom at first, unsure of what to do when faced with so many petrified, doe-eyed teenagers, desperate for a shred of dignity when navigating these times in their lives. For her it was something natural, she had always answered her son’s questions honestly, when he was younger she feared that conversation with him, about his changing body, and all of those things that would turn her sweet, cherub like boy into a man, all too personal for her at times.

But with these kids she couldn’t help but just feel pity for their questions, so many lost parents unsure of how to simply hold a conversation with their young ones, landing them in the seat across from her. After some time she found an ease to it, realizing that she rather enjoyed the kids, their questions a lighthearted respite from weeping couples who struggled in the bedroom.

However she found herself distracted from the task at hand, her phone placed idly beside her new leather bound journal, her old one lost, most likely to the fragile man who was off hopefully resolving his insecurities that caused him to nearly shit bricks after Jean had spent a mere night with Maureen simply having fun. 

The air was cold, she noticed that when she had returned, the custodian could have turned the air conditioner up, or it could be the presence of the new and budding life inside of her. Jean normally ran warm, the room comfortable for her in the past, but as she leaned farther into the first trimester she feared that things like this would start to invade her body. She breathed out evenly and shrugged her coat on, her thoughts running everywhere except where she needed them to be, which was the history classroom. 

Her fingers traced the rough carving that she stared at on the daily, now a bit more aware of what it had truly meant.

_Sex kid saved my life._

Sex kid. She worried at times, not often, she was quite comfortable with her profession, but knew that Otis, being such a delicate boy, might struggle with some of what her career entailed. She would go back and forth, but at the end of the day her mind always fell on what was important, the mortgage was paid, food was on the table, and Otis would go to college, everything else she could work out.

Now her plans were slightly changed, there was another one, a baby that threw off every fragile dynamic that she had created in her life. Jakob was still unsure of how he felt about a new child, assuring Jean that he would support her decisions, but that he needed time and space, so that is exactly what she granted.

She sat quietly in the room, her mind racing to what this meant, she was _so_ early along when she had found out, and she had given it some time to see if it would stick, holding her breath every time she retreated to the bathroom stall, but the lack of any crimson discharge eased her with every day that passed. Would this one have striking blue eyes like her’s and her son’s, or would it be a softer sky blue like the kind handyman who somehow drew her in with each flash of them. Would the families merge, would they swap? Would the older kids even want this and would she be facing another uphill battle with her teenager.

The creaking of the door caused her to jolt out of her overwhelming thoughts, Ola standing with both of her tiny hands reaching out to prevent another startle. Jean exhaled evenly and swiftly rose to her feet to welcome the chipper young lady. She grinned promptly with a scrunch of her nose and took her spot across from the older woman, causing Jean to realize that it was indeed Monday, their unofficial meeting time during Ola’s study hall.

Before she could sink back into her chair Jean’s balance began to stumble, swiftly disorienting her enough to shuffle back for the chair, one hand gripping the edge of the desk. She slowly began to regain her balance, the spell of vertigo enough for the young girl to notice and move within the blink of an eye to her side.

“Jean…sit down for me please.” Her voice now more authoritative than she had ever heard come from the teenager, her hand steady around her wrist. She exhaled slowly and felt like quite the fool, she had been blessed with the absence of the debilitating nausea that she had suffered with her first, but silly things like these and rushes of hormones managed to still plague her.

“Oh, Ola, I’m okay, just a little dizzy spell.” Jean tried to convince, noticing the tight grip that she still kept on her wrist as she lowered into the seat. She then realized that the younger girl wasn’t just holding hands with her, but was intently feeling, timing her pulse, switching her gaze from her face back to the watch on her own wrist.

“Dizziness is an indicator of many things, low blood sugar, poor circulation…did you have breakfast?” She asked, her tone almost monotone, something distant from the bubbly chatter that she often had for Jean, her company something she very much enjoyed. 

“I promise, I’m fine, and yes I did, one whole grapefruit and some tea.” She tried to assure, but to Ola that was just another box to check. She knew better than to trust Jean’s word, she had seen her go pale, the way she almost hit the ground if she hadn’t found the edge of the desk.

She briskly went through everything that the at-home nurse had taught her, she had insisted, no stone left unturned when it came to the health of her loved ones. She had taught her to time the beats of one’s pulse in one minute, that sixty five was average for a woman around Jean’s age, and she was counting slightly higher.

She could feel that familiar ebbing of worry that was so prominent in her life for what felt like ages, but it didn’t matter, the body never forgets memories like these. She could feel the cold, clammy surface of Jean’s hand under hers, carefully loosening when she noticed a slight reddening of the skin.

“Jean…I know you and dad aren’t seeing each other anymore, but please don’t lie to me, is there something wrong? I’ve never seen someone nearly hit the deck like that.” Ola nearly whispered, studying the way Jean took a moment, her expression now conflicting with what she was going to share with her and what she was truly feeling.

“Its just, when my mom was sick, she didn’t tell anyone, just dad and I, my sister is off traveling the world, and was gone for that, and mom just wanted to keep it in the family, but it ate her up inside…so many things ate her up inside…” Ola trailed off, her worry evident on her face as Jean stared back.

She was an easy one, something about her wise soul was an instant connection for Jean, but she had slowly realized that it wasn’t just her personality, but a condition thrust upon her. Her mother had been sick, and she had cared for her with Jakob until her last day, of course she was mature for a sixteen year old girl.

Jean sighed and slid out of her seat, her ease returning from before, leading the _child_ back to the seat across from the desk, closing the door with a thud before sinking into the chair next to her. She felt nervous, speaking these words would put it into existence, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready, but eventually she would grow, it would kick while one of them were embraced in a hug, or even worse, she would let it slip.

“Ola, I’m not sick, you don’t have to worry about that, I promise.” Jean vowed, crossing her leg across the other, tapping her wedged foot against the school’s linoleum floors, the motion steadying her turning insides. She watched Ola breathe a bit easier, sinking back into her own chair at the unconscious relief.

She enjoyed her talks with Jean, she knew that with the presence of a companion for her father their whole family dynamic would change, but she loved seeing the glisten back in her father’s eye. He had allowed her in, and even when it didn’t seem to work out, she still found Jean to be welcoming, open, and kind to her.

She had helped with Lily, urged her to be patient, to give her the requested space that she needed, and when she warily took her advice and it seemed to work, she was assured that maybe she did genuinely want to help her.The absence of a mother had been hard, she had grieved and mourned privately, but she missed the little things, the presence of someone to just share her thoughts with, the ones she had tried with Jakob that didn’t mesh, or she just didn’t feel up to sharing with him, and she felt like she had at least gotten that with Jean.

“I was waiting to share this…well, I’m not entirely sure why, but I just need you to keep this between us, and your father, at least until I tell Otis.” Jean began, her words drawing the teenager in out of curiosity and anticipation.

“I am…pregnant.” Jean revealed, pinching her lips shut to wait for a reaction, she had learned the art of the silence. She braced herself for an explosion, for lashing out, accusations, and much more, but the young girl just stared in shock.

“Like always, this is a safe space to express your feelings without judgement.” Jean reminded, her voice snapping the young girl out of her shock and up towards her nervous expression.

“That is amazing, Jean.” Ola gasped, her eyes unexpectedly filling with emotions, mostly joy, shock, and astonishment at what had unexpectedly happened. She swiftly lurched into the therapist’s arms, squeezing her tightly out of the blue, causing Jean to gasp in surprise and return the sentiment, carefully hugging her back.

“Really?” She whispered, but Ola just pulled away in exasperation and nodded, brushing away some rogue tears that had fallen against her cheeks, catching Jean off guard completely.

“Of course, Jean- I’m so happy for you and dad.” She grinned, giving Jean an extra boost that she didn’t know she needed, that telling her son tonight at dinner would be in the night’s schedule.

“How come you haven’t told Otis?” She questioned knowingly, both of them aware of how sensitive he was when it came to big life changes such as a new baby. Jean shrugged at the question, truly unsure of why she had put it off, knowing that it would only get harder and harder.

“Well, I’m happy about it, so you at least have me.” She shrugged, those words resonating with Jean as she reached over to squeeze her hand in appreciation, not aware of the budding tears that had also flown down her face. 

The chiming of the bell told both women that their study hour was coming to an end, making Ola jump, brushing the excited and overjoyed tears off of her cheeks, straightening her overalls to reemerge back into the crowded halls of Moordale. 

Jean slowly rose and walked her towards the door, shocked once more as the excited young girl squeezed her again.

“That was a good talk today, Jean. I’ll see you later, and goodbye little sister.” Ola smiled in a hushed tone, making Jean’s eyes widen at the mention of an aspect of this little one’s identity, her hand mindlessly cupping the spot.

“You don’t know that…” She challenged, but Ola just chuckled before looking back at her with a smirk on her tiny face.

“Yeah I do, there is no way that there is another _boy_ in there.” She winked, waving her away as she slipped out of the room, a wave of peace washing over Jean as she stared forward, her hand now mindlessly running up and down her flat abdomen.

“Well, that is your… _sister…_ tonight you will meet your brother…he’s going to be a _joy_ to tell.” Jean chuckled to herself, now a bit more confident as she allowed her mind to fill with the thought of being mother of two.


End file.
